1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer controlled malfunction detection and indication processes, and more particularly to a fault tree data array for converting the logic of a fault tree into software by using data base techniques.
2. Description of Prior Art
The process of fault isolation either for maintenance purposes or for reconfiguration depends on a logical analysis of the system and the results of test performed on the system. A fault tree is a group of decision nodes that are logically sequenced to arrive at a conclusion. For each decision there can be only one of two possible outcomes and for each succeeding decision there can be only two additional outcomes. What is desired is a method for efficiently converting the logic of a fault tree into software for computer control of the fault isolation process.